Image sensors have become ubiquitous. They are widely used in digital still cameras, cellular phones, security cameras, as well as, medical, automobile, and other applications. The technology used to manufacture and to test image sensors has continued to advance at a great pace. For example, the demands of higher resolution and higher pixel density have encouraged the advancement of memory systems, especially those with higher image data access rate and lower data error rate. The image data typically include a high number of bits. Conventional imaging systems may include on-board memory, such as dynamic random access memory (DRAM), to temporarily store the image data between receipt of the data and image generation based thereon. As the resolution and frame rate increases, the fidelity of the image data into and out of the on-board memory may become important. For example, error-correcting code (ECC) may be added to secure the fidelity of the image data, conventional memory may only configured with a conventional ECC like the Hamming code.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding components throughout the several views of the drawings. Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of various embodiments of the present invention. Also, common but well-understood elements that are useful or necessary in a commercially feasible embodiment are often not depicted in order to facilitate a less obstructed view of these various embodiments of the present invention.